


Because Of You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Speak Ya Clout, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Pining, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Olivia and Asher have a much needed talk, and some poorly hidden feelings come to the surface.





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I took the scene of Asher and Olivia in the locker room and tweaked it a bit. Because I could not get over Asher's absolute heart eyes when he looked at Olivia.

“Who would have thought that Asher Adams would be the clear headed, and least dramatic person in the school right now?” Olivia teases.

Asher chuckles, “It’s because of you.”

She knocks her shoulder lightly against his. “Please.”

“It is,” Asher insists. “You helped me so much last year, Liv. I’d probably still be at the bottom of a bottle if it wasn’t for you.”

“You don’t know that,” Olivia says. “And besides, you helped me too.”

“How?” Asher asks. 

“At the party,” Olivia reminds him. “When I went for the beer. I know I got angry at you about it, but you stopped me from making a huge mistake that night. I never really thanked you for that.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Asher says. “I’ll always have your back.”

Olivia swallows and averts her gaze. “I’ll have yours too, Ash.”

“I know,” Asher says. He’s looking at her in a way that has her heart racing and palms going sweaty. It’s not a feeling she ever thought she’d have about Asher, but lately… Oh who is she kidding? It had started years ago. She just never wanted to acknowledge it. Especially after he started dating Layla. But now… 

She can’t keep the smile off her face as she looks at him, knowing how far he’s come these past few months. “What?” he questions.

She shrugs, “I’m just proud of you.” When he ducks his head, a shy smile on his face, she takes a deep breath and backs towards the door. “I should leave you to it.”

“You don’t have to,” he says, looking just as surprised as she is by his words. “I umm… I mean, I’d love some company.”

“You want me to hang out here?” Olivia asks, pointedly looking around before meeting Asher’s gaze. “In the boys locker room?”

“No one else is here,” Asher points out. “I’m not asking you to hang out with a bunch of half-naked dudes. Just me.”

“You’re not half naked.”

The words leave her lips before she can think about them. It’s only when Asher raises an eyebrow and steps closer that she registers what she said. “You want me to be half naked?”

Olivia rolls her eyes, trying to appear calm even as she internally freaks out. “Shut up. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Do I?” Asher asks, stopping in front of her.

His smirk is cocky, and she wishes she could hate it. She doesn’t though. “Asher,” her tone holds a note of warning as she swats at his chest. He grabs her hand before she can take it back, stepping even closer. “Ash?”

"Are we really going to keep doing this?" Asher asks her. 

"Doing what?"

"Pretending we don't feel the way we do about each other," Asher says. "That there's nothing here."

The rational part Olivia wants to say yes. She wants to get the hell out of here before this goes any further. But the other part of her, the part that's been battling with her feelings for Asher for so long, just wants to give in. Wants to stop hiding. To know what it's like to be with him when they're both sober and clear headed. When it would be so much more than a drunken hook up. 

Asher is looking at her, waiting for her to answer. She can see as he starts to lose his confidence the longer it takes her. 

She steps closer, bringing her free hand up to his cheek. "I want to do this right, okay? We've both been through so much and as much as I want to be with you, I can't risk losing you."

"You won't lose me," Asher says. 

She smiles in spite of herself, "You don't know that."

"Maybe not," Asher says. "But I know that I love you. And I will do whatever it takes to not screw this up."

"Then go slow," Olivia says. "Let's not rush this."

Asher rests his head against hers, "Whatever you need, Liv. We can go as slow as you want."

She smiles, and brushes her thumb across his cheek. "Thank you."

"Now what?" Asher asks.

"Now you're going to come to dinner with me," Olivia says. "But first…" She leans in, kissing him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

Olivia shrugs, "I just love you."

Asher's eyes widen, before he pulls her closer, kissing her again. It's slow and deep and leaves her head spinning. 

"Sorry," Asher says when they pull back. "I know we said slow and I'm already failing."

"I did say slow," Olivia says. "But that doesn't mean no kissing."

"Noted," Asher grins. He moves back and takes her hand, leading her out of the locker room. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know," Olivia says, grinning at him. "Surprise me."

They wind up at a small diner a few miles from her house. It's one of Olivia's favorite places. The fact that Asher remembered that makes her heart swell with affection. As they sit there eating and talking and laughing she knows that they can do this. They can make this thing between them work. It might not always be easy, but it'll be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
